helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2012
2012 was the 15th anniversary of Hello! Project and the year in which Niigaki Risa graduated Hello! Project. Members graduation]] introduction]] ]] *January 1: Kuwata Nozomi leaves NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *January 9: Chiba Ayaka, Fujizawa Niina, and Kuwamoto Ryo join NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *January ?: Hello! Pro Egg becomes Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *February ?: **ABCHO is formed **Akahane Tsubura leaves NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *March 16: Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Murota Mizuki, and Okamura Rise join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *March 18: Koyama Rio joins NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *March 23: Kizawa Runa joins Smile Gakuen *March 25: Miyazaki Yuka and Tasaki Asahi joins UP-FRONT PROMOTION. *March 27: Oha Girl Maple disbands *May 5: Konno Rina leaves NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *May 18: **Niigaki Risa graduates from Morning Musume and Hello! Project **Mitsui Aika graduates Morning Musume *May ?: **Da Xiao Jie leaves Hello! Project **Sakaue Mayu and Gundo Miyu leave NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *June 17: Yamagishi Riko and Nomura Minami join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *June 30: Katsuta Reimi leaves NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *July 20: DIY♡ and Peaberry are formed *July 25: Cat's Eye 7 is formed *August 26: Yamaga Kanae leaves Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *September 14: Oda Sakura joins Morning Musume as the 11th Generation *October 10: GREEN FIELDS and Harvest are formed *November 14: Mogi Minami leaves Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *November 18: The members of LoVendoЯ are announced *November 20: Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, and Wada Sakurako join Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *November 21: Sasamine Aoi retires from AV. *November or December?: Kanno Mako joins NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *December 1:Chiba Azusa and Kanno Mako join NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *?? **Chiba Ayaka, Inoue Reon, Sasatsuka Shiori leave NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei Singles - Morning Musume]] - ℃-ute]] - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei]] - DIY♡/GREEN FIELDS]] - Cat's♥Eye 7]] - Mano Erina]] *January 18: Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND - Buono! *January 25: Pyocopyoco Ultra - Morning Musume *February 1: Choto Mate Kudasai! - S/mileage *February 8: **HAJIKE-YO!! - Kitahara Sayaka **STUDY×STUDY - StylipS (debut) *February 15: Shining Butterfly - Dream Morning Musume *February 22: Doki Doki Baby/Tasogare Kousaten - Mano Erina *March 14: Kimi no YELL - YuiKaori *March 21: Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou *March 28: Setsuna - Shibata Ayumi *April 4: Yuke! Genki-kun - Hagiwara Mai (Single V) *April 11: Ren'ai Hunter - Morning Musume *April 18: Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - ℃-ute *April 25: **Going my ↑ - Up Up Girls (Kari) (indies debut) **Akane - ALMA KAMINIITO (debut) *May 2: Dot Bikini - S/mileage *May 16: MIRACLE RUSH - StylipS *May 23: Me wo Tojite Gyusshiyo - ABCHO *June 13: Natsu ga Yattekuru - Kitahara Sayaka *June 20: Chou HAPPY SONG - BeriKyuu *June 27: **Song for the DATE - Mano Erina **Barebare I LOVE YOU - Up Up Girls (Kari) *July 4: **One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show - Morning Musume **Usagi tocome (feat. Goro) - Kopink *July 11: Koko Kara Hajimarunda! - Kikkawa Yuu *July 18: Raise - Ogura Yui *July 25: **cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou **Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow - Up Up Girls (Kari) *August 22: **Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. - S/mileage **Choose me♡Darling - StylipS *August 29: **Saikou Shikando - Kopink **Nanja Korya?! - THE Possible **Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ - Up Up Girls (Kari) *September 5: Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute *September 26: **Darling to Madonna - Kikkawa Yuu **Namen na! Ashi Girls/Marble Hero - Up Up Girls (Kari) *October 3: End Of The Season - Up Up Girls (Kari) *October 10: Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume *October 24: Amatsubu Pearl/Dakishimetai Dakishimetai - ALMA KAMINIITO *October 27: Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *October 31: Ueika!! - YuiKaori *November 7: **Cabbage Hakusho/Forest Time - Peaberry / Harvest (indies debut) **Forefore ~Forest For Rest~/Boys be ambitious! - DIY♡ / GREEN FIELDS (indies debut) **CAT'S♥EYE - Cat's♥Eye 7 **UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! - Up Up Girls (Kari) *November 28: Samui ne. - S/mileage *December 5: **Usagi tocome (feat. Kopink) - Kopink **Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls - Up Up Girls (Kari) *December 12: NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina (last) *December 19: WANT! - Berryz Koubou Albums - Morning Musume]] *January 18: One for YOU! - Kikkawa Yuu (debut) *February 2: Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" - ℃-ute *February 22: Ai no Album 8 - Berryz Koubou *March 28: **More Friends Over - Mano Erina **2 Shiawase no Akashi - THE Possible *May 30: S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 - S/mileage *August 8: The Singles - Moritaka Chisato *August 22: SHERBET - Buono! *September 5: Hello Cover - Niigaki Risa *September 12: 13 Colorful Character - Morning Musume *November 7: Vocalist? - Kikkawa Yuu *November 21: 2 ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album - ℃-ute *December 5: Petit Best 13 - Hello! Project *December 26: ALMA COVERS - ALMA KAMINIITO DVDs - Buono!]] ]] - Tokunaga Chinami]] - Morning Musume]] - Yajima Maimi]] *January 18: S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ (Blu-ray) - S/mileage *February 8: Gomennasai - Buono! *February 15: See You-karin ~Special Making Edition~ - Maeda Yuuka *February 29: Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - BeriKyuu *March 7: **Hello Pro! TIME Vol.4 - Hello! Project **Aya - Wada Ayaka *March 9: RIHO - Sayashi Riho *April 18: Lily - Kumai Yurina *April 25: Momochi Hatachi - Tsugunaga Momoko *May 16: **S/mileage no Music V Collection 2 (DVD) - S/mileage **as it is - Niigaki Risa *May 23: Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” (DVD + Blu-ray) - Buono! *June 6: UP TO DATE - Mano Erina *June 13: S/mileage no Music V Collection 2 (Blu-ray) - S/mileage *June 29: Greeting ~Kudo Haruka~ - Kudo Haruka *June 30: **Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku MUSIC VIDEO Extra Ver. Clips - ℃-ute **Kira★Kira Making DVD ~Special Version~ - Tanaka Reina *July 4: **Buono! All Singles Music Video Blu-ray File2012 - Buono! **Black Angels 2 ~Kuroki Kakusei Hen~ - Yajima Maimi *July 11: **Alo-Hello! 2 ℃-ute DVD (DVD + Blu-ray) - ℃-ute **Mano Erina Single V Clips 2 (DVD) - Mano Erina **Greeting ~Sato Masaki~ - Sato Masaki *July 25: Koko ga Suki - Suzuki Airi *August 3: Black Angels 3 ~Kuroki Shitou Hen~ - Yajima Maimi *August 8: **Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - Berryz Koubou **Mano Erina Single V Clips 2 (Blu-ray) - Mano Erina **Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi *August 15: ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - ℃-ute *August 18: Greeting ~Ishida Ayumi~ - Ishida Ayumi *August 29: **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ - Morning Musume **CLIPS vol.2 - Buono! *August 30: Greeting ~Iikubo Haruna~ - Iikubo Haruna *September 12: Stacy's - Morning Musume *September 15: **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.44 **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.45 **MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.46 *September 26: **Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL - Mano Erina **HyaaHo~i♪( ´θ｀)ノ - Sayashi Riho *October 13: Orange - Tokunaga Chinami *October 28: MORNING MUSUME. DVD Magazine Vol.47 *November 7: HARUKA - Kudo Haruka *November 14: Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ (DVD) - Morning Musume *November 23: Sora no Kanata e - Nagasawa Wakana *December 5: **Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 - Berryz Koubou **Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou - S/mileage **S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert - S/mileage *December 12: **Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ (Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ (DVD + Blu-ray) - Buono! *December 19: **Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 12kai Kouen Cat's♥Eye A - Cat's♥Eye 7 (BeriKyuu) **Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 12kai Kouen Cat's♥Eye B - Cat's♥Eye 7 (BeriKyuu) **Chelsie - Yajima Maimi *December 26: **Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (DVD + Blu-ray) - Morning Musume **℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ - ℃-ute Concerts ]] ]] *January 2 - January 22: Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *January 3 - January 22: Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *January 28 - February 18: Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *February 18 - May 18: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ *March 3: Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ *March 3 - April 8: Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *March 31: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *April 14 - June 30: ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ *June 9 - June 23: Mano Erina Concert Tour 2012 ~DATE~ FINAL *June 17: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *July 7: Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *July 21 - August 19: Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *July 22 - August 19: Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *August 25 - September 2: PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *September 9: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *September 10: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *September 15 - December 15: Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *September 23 - November 10: S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *November 24 - December 30: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *December 9: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Books - Tanaka Reina]] - Kudo Haruka]] *February 15: Aya -aya- - Wada Ayaka *March 6: Hatachi Momochi - Tsugunaga Momoko *March 21: Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen - Hello! Project *March 28: Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! vol. 19 - Hello! Project *March 30: Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello★Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshuu - Hello! Project *April 25: Hello! Channel vol. 8 - Hello! Project *April 27: ASCENSION - Niigaki Risa *May 9: Kira ★ Kira - Tanaka Reina *May 23: MANO DATE - Mano Erina *May 25: Buono! in Paris "C'est bon!" - Buono! *June 25: Kono Kaze ga Suki - Suzuki Airi *June 30: RIVAL ~12 Shoujo no 10nen Monogatari - Hello! Project Kids (BeriKyuu) *July 18: Hello! Channel vol. 9 - Hello! Project *July 24: Alo-Hello! ℃-ute Sashinshuu 2012 - ℃-ute *August 22: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Live Shashinshuu - Morning Musume *August 27: un deux trois - Sayashi Riho *September 10: Morning Musume 9, 10ki 1st official Photo Book - Morning Musume (9th and 10th Generations) *October 12: metamorphose - Tokunaga Chinami *October 24: Hello! Channel ~Tabi wo Shichaimashita! Special~ vol.10 - Hello! Project *October 27: Do - Kudo Haruka *November 16: Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Shashinshuu 2012 - Morning Musume *November 21: Hello! Channel Best Selection - Hello! Project *November 27: Hatachi - Yajima Maimi *December 15: Kanyon 17 - Fukuda Kanon *December 16: Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9ki Shashinshuu - Morning Musume (9th Generation) *December 26: Hello! Channel 11go 2013nen Shinshun Tokudaigo ~Mano Erina Sotsugyou Special!~ - Hello! Project *December 27: Airi-aL - Suzuki Airi Category:2012 Category:Hello! Project